Highest Bidder
by MzShellSan
Summary: Allen was just a poor, unsuspecting, and innocent boy, looking for some work in the back street alleys. Right? Written for Poker Pair Week 2k19 Day 5: Gang AU


**Poker Pair Week 2k19**

**Day Five: **Gangs AU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Man

**Highest Bidder**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Allen sighed as he made his way down the street, dodging people walking in opposite direction with relative ease, before turning down an alley way.

It was an odd thing to see, someone who appeared as innocent as Allen did, and so fragile, and yet there was no hesitation in the movement, all suave confidence instead.

He was barely a couple steps into the alley way before he heard footsteps following him, though he paid them no mind, content to continue on his way.

It wasn't until he turned another corner that he felt someone make the grab for him.

Spinning out of the grip easily enough, he stared up at the three burly men who were smirking down at him, all radiating a confidence that make Allen want to snicker.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" He inquired, tilting his head.

"Oh looky boys, we go ourselves a cute one." Idiot one whistled, smirking.

"We were going to take you for all you're worth, but now I'm thinking that maybe we should just bring you with us. I'm sure the boss would appreciate a pretty face like yours." Idiot two snickered.

"Boss? Are you taking me to find work? I could really use some money right about now." Allen hummed, cringing mentally at his own act. How did people actually buy this sort of thing?

"Yeah sure. We'll take you to get some work." Idiot three agreed, wrapping his arm around Allen's shoulders.

It took everything the white-haired boy had in order to not openly cringe away from the touch and the way it make him feel as though there were insects crawling over his skin. The smell from the man was nearly as pungent, making Allen want to gag.

Ducking out from the other man's arm, he smiled innocently.

"Well then, lead on." Allen encouraged, ignoring the frown he got in response for moving away.

"Heh. Maybe the boss will even let us have a piece of him." Idiot one whispered to idiot two.

Allen ignored them.

The trek through the back streets wasn't very complicated, and he memorised it just in case he needed to make a fast get away when this inevitably got shot to hell in a basket.

Standing in front of an old looking warehouse, Allen was tempted to roll his eyes at the cliché location.

Playing at nervousness, he glanced around, before turning to the guys. "This is where you work?"

"Sure is. It's nicer on the inside." Idiot three insisted, pushing open the door, and leaving Allen to step inside the room with the other two men flanking him.

Despite how it had sounded, the other man hadn't been lying, per-say. The room was in fact quite lavish on the inside, and Allen fought the urge to roll his eyes at how gaudy it all was.

He was a simple man, so he would never understand people's desires for this kind of thing.

"You there, tell the boss that we've returned, and with quite the merchandise." Idiot one growled out to one of the many boys who were in the room, looking so very out of place.

He looked more annoyed about being ordered around by this ruffian than anything, but nodded and turned to fetch their boss.

Luckily it was only a couple more minutes that Allen had to endure their snickering, thinking they'd convinced some poor little lamb off the streets so easily, when in reality they couldn't have sold their spiel to themselves with how idiotic it had been.

Footsteps echoed, before the doors off to the right in the main room of the warehouse opened to reveal a taller man with tanned skin, and beautiful brown eyes. He was foreign looking, and exactly who Allen had been hoping to find with this farce.

It would seem the other man knew exactly who he was as well, because he paused for a moment, checking him out (although that might also have been because he found Allen attractive, he supposed), before continuing and taking a seat on the lavish couch in the middle of the room.

"Well?"

"We found this here boy in the alley ways. He's lookin' for _work_ he says." Idiot one explained.

There was a dramatic sigh, and Allen almost felt bad as he watched their boss rub at his temples.

"Tell me, did you two morons even _consider_ that maybe being led here could be the end goal of someone? Did you even blindfold him, and take him along random routes, or did you just bring him straight to our headquarters without a care that leaking this kind of information would be a significant blow?"

There were almost audible gulps from all three men, before one of them stepped forwards, looking a little pleading, despite the chastisement on everyone else's face.

"But Boss-"

The words weren't even out of his mouth properly before Allen decided he'd had enough of listening to that voice for a life time.

With practiced movements, Allen knocked him out before another sound could leave those malformed lips, and turned to do the same to the other to men, smirking at the bewildered expressions on their faces, and amused at their skill-less form of fighting.

All brute strength, and no technique.

"Are you quite done, Allen Walker?"

Turning away from the bodies laying on the floor, Allen raised an eyebrow. "That depends, Tyki Mikk, are you going to sound anything like the mindless buffoons you hired, or can I expect something a little more, _stimulating_."

Allen didn't even have to try hard to catch the way Tyki's eyes darted down to Allen's lips, before returning to his eyes, a smirk on his face as he leaned forwards, an ankle resting on his thigh, and arm resting on that to support his chin.

"I can assure you, _boy_, I've never been accused of being _boring_." Tyki purred.

Huffing out a laugh, Allen stepped closer, rolling his eyes when he caught movement from three guns in the room.

"Here I am, wanting to have a nice civil conversation, and you've got to go and point guns at me. It's not very fair, Mr Mikk. I rather think I was quite polite about finding you."

"It's just business. I'm sure you understand." Tyki pointed out, a hopeless 'what can you do?' shrug.

Rolling his eyes, Allen sighed. "Very well then. And here I was looking for some peaceful negotiations." He lamented.

There was a snort, before Tyki pointed towards the bodies still passed out on the floor. "Peaceful?"

"They were asking for it, and yet neither of them are dead. Tell me, Tyki Mikk, if someone had come up to you and insinuating forcing you into selling your body, and having a go themselves, would you have been that lenient."

Tyki's eyes darkened a little, was that jealousy? Perhaps anger on for Allen's sake? It certainly wasn't directed towards him.

"They would be dead." Tyki agreed. "And those men are quite expendable, and a liability apparently, so if that will make you feel any better, by all means."

Allen glancing over his shoulder at them with consideration, before shrugging, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Somehow, I think I'll find you to be a much crueller fate for them."

There was mirth in Tyki's eyes as he grinned back, all sharp canines with a touch of blood-lust.

"Perhaps." He agreed. "But on to more important matters. You didn't suffer so much to find me for no reason. So, what brings you to me, _boy_."

Allen relaxed completely, shrugging slightly. "Curiosity mostly. There's a hit out on your head, and I considered taking it. But I've been thinking recently that I might like to, branch out." He explained, smiling innocently. "I get so tired of the constant hits, you understand."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Cut the games Mikk. This goes one of two ways for you. You die by my hand. It might not be soon, but that hit gathers more and more money on it as everyday passes, and it's looking more and more like I might need the money." That was a complete lie. He didn't need the money at all. But he was only human, and it tempted him none-the-less.

"And the alternative?"

"If you're willing to offer me equal to, or more than your current hit, then I'll work for you." Allen offered, smirking when the Portuguese man looked shocked for a moment.

"Quite the offer. And not one I'm inclined to believe you will keep. You're an enigma in our circles, _Allen_, and you've never agreed to work for a single person. I know that 'The Earl' has offered before too." Tyki mused, suspicion in his tone, hiding the intrigue that was just as clear. "What could I possibly have that would make you consider a change of stance?"

Allen smirked. "Quite the fanboy are you?" He teased. "I'll be frank with you, Mikk. I wasn't sure what I was going to do until now, but when I saw you, well, it seems a waste for such a pretty face to die so soon."

A pink tongue darted out to lick over his lips, eyes lilted seductively as he smirked, hip cocked towards Tyki as he looked at the other man with raised eyebrows.

"I'll return in two days. You have until then to decide." Allen offered, turning heel, not concerned for the guns still trained on him as he made his way out of the warehouse.

Or rather, attempted to.

He was almost to the door when he felt the movement, footsteps having been completely silent.

"You're playing a dangerous game, _boy_. Are you sure you'll be able to keep up?" Tyki asked, voice low, just behind Allen's ear.

The boy refused to shiver, turning instead to glance over his shoulder, pulling his lips into a pout, just to watch those eyes darken further.

"I think you'll find, _Mikk_, that I'm not the one who'll be struggling to keep up." He murmured, before dancing his way out of the loose grip the other man had around his waist easy enough for him to escape. "Two days, Mikk. Have a decision for me by then."

And then Allen was gone, leaving a smirking Tyki Mikk behind.

"As if I need that long."


End file.
